Escape to Paradise
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: A young man who hates his world travels to the land of Equestria... The hard way and tries to escape the questioning ponies and find a new life before more question him.
1. Chapter 1 Escaping Reality

**Chapter 1**

**Escaping Reality**

"Tell me about yourself Mr. Hook," the psychologist said to the young man who is laying on a couch or small bed. "Why are you here?" He continued. He was Jamaican from the looks at it and had the accent.

Hook's body was an athlete type with a bit of a gut on him. He had hair on his arms that reached from his thumb to his elbow. His eyebrows were bushy, his hair dark brown, cut short, and spiked backed naturally. His eyes are brown and the bags under them tell he hasn't got much sleep. He wore grey jeans with a hole on the left knee exposing some hair. He had white Under Armour shoes that looked like they were used for many months. A black T-shirt tight around him but too tight.

He put his hand over the other hand and put it right next to his mouth like he was stressed.

"The reason I'm here," the young man paused to take a deep breath. "I hate us humans every single one, we are the reason why the climate is changing, we are the reason we need more space! We are greedy! We don't look at the bad things; we look at the good things for only us! We are unhealthy lazy beasts! And we create wars every single day! I hate what I become!" He said shaking and breathing awkwardly of what will come next.

The psychologist wrote many words on the clipboard he had out. He finished what he wrote and looked up at him, "I can't help you change the world but I may help you with a little more therapy," he said grinning oddly at him.

Hook took another deep breath and questioned him, "Therapy, isn't this therapy?"

The psychologist stood up and entered a room, "Please come in," He said opening the door.

Hook got up without questioning him. The room was like any other room except there were voodoo accessories being held up on the walls. Only one chair and a hard iron bed with holes in it were present.

"What's going on?" Hook asked.

"Just lie down," he said calmly as Hook lay on the hard bed. "And we'll begin." He continued.

The wall above him opened up and a glass lid dropped on him preventing his escape.

Hook panicked and tried to open the lid. "In order to escape this universe you must suffer the consequences," the psychologist said as he turned on the furnace in the lid of the bed lighting him on fire. He quickly tried to escape the fiery prison but it was locked shut. He was near death until he felt like he was falling, falling from the sky.

He thought he had died and was falling straight to hell. Instead found himself falling to the ground. He raised both his grey hooves and noticed the change. It didn't matter to him since he was about to die so he raised both his hooves and wanted to die quick. Seconds later he liked the speed where he was going and wanted to go faster. He unconsciously flapped his wings and flew down faster than before. Next thing he knew he made a sonic boom and the black and white colors trailed behind him. The blast made everything black and white over a small town. He kept going with the speed and he loved it. He suddenly realizes he was coming down too fast and flew through a window into a pile of books.

He immediately raised his head and looked around. Even though he hit hard on the books he looked around and stood up and a sand compass was right next to him. He looked at reflection and saw a grey pony with short black and white mane. His tail was also black and white; but his eye color stayed the same brown. He finally noticed his wings. He wasn't use to a third pair on his body.

His vision began to blur and tried to shake it off but the shock got to him and tried to keep his balance. He heard the door slam open and heard a woman's voice, "What's the big idea trashing this place!" She said in an angry voice.

He was too dizzy to speak and looked at the voice that spoke and can only see a short rainbow colored living thing. He wobbled toward it trying to get a good look at her.

"Hey are you okay?" She said all worried.

He eventually collapsed to the ground still conscious, "Sorry," he said in a weak voice.

"Sorry? You just did a sonic boom and covered everything in black and white. Not to mention turning the sky grey and flew head first into a library window and into these books! You shouldn't even be awake but you were standing!" The rainbow colored woman spoke as fast as she could.

He flapped his wings lifting himself on his hooves. He stood up but had to sit down to regain his strength and closed his eyes from all the dizziness and headaches.

"Listen can you lead me to the nearest chair or something. I don't want to sit on this floor," He said looking down trying to concentrate staying awake.

"Yeah sure come on," she said and brought him over to a bed upstairs.

"I said chair not bed," he said laying up still had his eyes closed. "Anyways where am I?" He continued.

"Ponyville," she said.

"Ponyville?" He questioned her, "Well I hit a plane," he realized this is an alternate universe and there may not be planes. "I mean bird and lost my balance and went ahead with the sonic boom when I was going down."

"You're crazy to actually pull a stunt like that," she said in awe.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at the woman who he was talking to. He first noticed her magenta eyes and then her rainbow color mane and tail. He had thought of how magenta can make any two colors mix and liked that idea in her. Next she had light blue furry skin; and then her wings were nicely tucked in on her sides. He noticed picture of a cloud and lightning rainbow on both her flanks. And finally snapped to reality that they were some form of horse but then thought of how she said they are in Ponyville. They were ponies.

"What's your name Rainbow?" He said while giving a false grin.

She hovered in the air and tells it loud and proud, "Rainbow Dash!" She flew down again and asked, "How'd you part of my name?"

He put a hoof to his face, "The color gave it away."

Just then the sound of hooves came up the stairs and opened the door. Another pony popped up in the room. It was another girl but she a horn and her purple mane with a pink stripe was neatly combed. Her eyes were purple and her furry skin was also a light purple. She had a star of some sort on her flanks.

She spoke with a demanding voice, "What is going on here?" She noticed him on her bed. "And what is he doing on my bed!" She continued and march to him.

Rainbow Dash explained, "Let's just say he crashed in here while doing a sonic boom," she said with an awkward smile.

Her frustration turned to sorrow, "He did what?"

"I seen it happen. Why do you think everything turned to dark like that?" Rainbow continued to explain.

The unicorn turned her head to him, "Who are you anyways?"

The question that will stick to him in this world. He thought straight away to say his real name but if he does that he might be caught as an invader or something else. He decided to lie about his name.

"Neutral Dash," he replied to the question.

They both gave him a confused look.

The unicorn held out her hoof, "My name's Twilight Sparkle and you don't happen to be related to Rainbow Dash now are you?"

He realized the mistake he made and thought everyone was Dash. He quickly took the hoof and shook it. "Listen I should go," he said while getting off the bed and fell straight on his head again. With all the conversation he had forgotten the crash he had even they were talking about it.

The girls both flinched at the fall. "Listen you need to rest for awhile Neutral," Twilight said.

He walked wobbly to the balcony and felt the dizziness again and looked at the ground from the balcony and began to puke. He never felt this bad before; he was too badly hurt and flew couple of feet from the girls and blacked out falling to the ground until Rainbow Dash saved him.

She dropped him safety on the ground. As Twilight ran down to check what happened others did to. "Hey Rainbow where did you find him again?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow Dash spoke the obvious answer, "The sky."

"Can you go get the nurse?" Twilight asked.

"Will do," she said and dash off to her destination.

Twilight spoke to herself, "What was he thinking?"


	2. Chapter 2 Rainbow and Neutral are same

_**Authors Note's: Sorry guys for not putting this up from the beginning I had no idea. Anyways the main character Hook/Neutral is the character I own and the rest of the characters are owned by Hasbro.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Rainbow and Neutral are the same**

Neutral woke up in a hospital bed and thought all of it was a nightmare until he spotted a white pony with a red cross on her flank and red hair.

His head was still aching but not much since he had some rest. He suddenly realized he can't stay for long because of the suspicions. "Ah you're awake," the nurse said. "You've been out for some time now. I'm surprised you haven't had a concussion from that crash."

He rolled his eyes back and managed to get out of bed; he was able to walk and hopefully fly. Nurse tried to block his way, "Hey you still need rest!" She said in concern.

"Listen thanks for helping me but I really need to go. I don't want to get in the way," Neutral said and instinctively flew away.

The nurse cried out saying, "Helping is my job!"

He flew over Ponyville and spotted Rainbow Dash lying on a cloud. He decided to talk to her before he leaves Ponyville.

"Rainbow Dash I just want to say thanks," he said to resting pony.

She immediately bounced up happy to see him. "It's no problem happy to help. Are you leaving?" She asked and frowned a bit.

"Yeah why you asked?" He said questioning her.

"I don't know why but I'm a bit happy to see you even though we met," she said blushing. "You stand more out then I do really and it's a bit odd."

He hadn't had this coming and wasn't prepared. "Well all I can say is you stand out more. I mean a multi-colored pony such as yourself, everyone knows."

She was in thought and had an idea, "Show me that Sonic NeuBoom you did the other day."

A request from a rainbow Pegasus who so eagerly wants to see. "Listen Rainbow Dash it was all an accident even that sonic boom." He said trying to talk her out of it.

Rainbow Dash just sat there and smiled, "I'll show you come with me!" She said with excitement and flew up followed by Neutral.

As they climbed higher and higher the town became smaller and smaller. "This should be a good spot," she said proudly. "This should be natural for us. All you need to do is follow me," she said and in her flying position.

She counted when to start and they both flew. Side by side they flew straight down; both of them were reaching the peak of another sonic boom. At the same time and at the same speed they unleashed a Sonic RainBoom and NeuBoom and the sky turned a mix of silver and gold. They both looked at each other; Rainbow had Neutrals colors and Neutral had Rainbows colors. They didn't stop one bit and flew over Ponyville where others are already outside and watching this rare feat.

They finally landed and their colors slowly faded back to normal. But not fast enough for a white unicorn with purple curly hair to show up. Her eyes were a darkish purple and her flank had three blue diamonds "My word you two have been must astonish!" She said to the two Pegasus, "What happen to your color?"

They both looked at each other and began to laugh at the color change. Neutral finally got to speak after they laughed, "Looks like we made an explosive entrance didn't we?"

Rainbow Dash giggled on what he said, "Yeah we should do this more often," she said.

Their colors turn back to normal and they turned to the white unicorn. "Rarity did you see that I we both made one at the exact same time! I can't believe this just happen to me!" She suddenly turned to Neutral, "We are naturals! The Wonder bolts will surely let us in for this!"

"The Wonder bolts? Who are they?" Neutral asked.

"You've never heard of them and you fly just like me! They're the best flyers in all Equestria and I met them before!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Why aren't you in then?" Neutral replied to her statement.

Rainbow Dash stopped talking and fear set in, "I need to be the best I can be and nothing will stop me from reaching my goal!" She made some excuses to get by his question.

Rarity cleared her throat and walked up to Neutral, "So you're the mystery pony I've been hearing about. My name's Rarity and I own the most beautiful shop in Ponyville," she said polite and well mannered tone.

"I have a name you know. It's Neutral Dash," he said with annoyance.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you," she apologized. "Are you and Rainbow Dash related?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash interrupted Neutral Dash before he could speak, "Nah he's just a friend I found when he crashed at Twilights place."

Rarity was shocked, "Wait he slept with Twilight," Neutral put a hoof over his face.

Rainbow Dash put her hoof over her mouth and realized what she said, "No! He literally fell from the sky and crashed into her place!" She yelled at her

Rarity was a bit relieved, "Oh my, embarrassing I'm sure," she said smiling awkward. "Since we're talking about; that do you have a place to stay tonight?" She asked

"Okay you two listen to me," he flew up a couple of inches. "First I don't a place to stay. Second I don't plan on staying. And third I told you," he points to Rainbow Dash in mid sentence, "I will be leaving Ponyville and never coming back!" He explained to the girls. "The reason why I came to Rainbow Dash is to tell her thank you for helping me last night. Now will you excuse me I need to leave," he said and took off.

Rainbow Dash sat on the ground, her wings collapsed on the ground. She faced the ground hiding her tears. "It was two days since I first saw him. Not last night," her attitude changed drastically. "I sat by his side every chance I got. I even skipped training to go see him in the hospital," her tears turn to cries, "I rather be with him then Wonder bolts!"

As she cried Rarity went to comfort her, "I've never seen you cry like this. Is he really that important to you?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash tried to speak her words, "I need him," she cried harder.

Rarity pets her rainbow mane, "Let's take you over to Fluttershy's home; she'll know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3 Forced Generosity

_**Author's note: I know it's a bit short and I apologize but I'm trying to make some points. I promise it'll be a bit longer in the next chapter and two new characters.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Forced Generosity**

Neutral flew off into the Ever Free forest in search of a place to properly think. He thought back to Rainbow Dash and can't stop thinking of her. He might've thought it might be their colors that attracted to each other.

He landed in the forest thinking of where to go and what to do. He's an invader from another universe; more importantly they're asking more and more questions and he had to leave them. His mind says leave but his heart says no.

As he walked he spotted a house; a small and different house then Ponyville's. He looked through the window and spotted a zebra. She had a black and white Mohawk, some form of exotic mark on her flank, and wore a lot of gold. He remembered he hated gold and left the window without even looking back.

The door slammed open, "Stop you!" She called out with an African accent. He stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at the gold wearing zebra. "Come inside! Do you not know it's dangerous here?" She spoke with concern.

He took her word and followed her in. There was a lot of African like masks, pots, and potions that were being held on the ceiling. "Nice, place," he complemented and tried to be nice.

She smiled at him and hinted him to sit down, "I would know a pony when I see one. You however are new yes?" She asked him.

He wanted to run out of the home of the zebra to avoid the question but decided to go along with it. "I guess you can say I dropped in for a visit in Ponyville," he said giving off a false grin.

The zebra smiled more and chuckled at his answer, "Twilight told me all about how you fell higher than the clouds and somehow crashed in her home," Neutral knew this would spread and more and more ponies and zebras questioned him. He held his stomach in pain. He had forgotten he hadn't eaten in days. "Your stomach speaks and it is saying it needs nourishment," She said smiling again.

"You don't have to do that," he protested her generosity while slamming his head on the table.

She already began cooking up something in the pot and to him it smelled good, "I am not letting you go hungry child. You stay put it will be done in a few moments," she said while putting some ingredients.

To him it felt like a mix of aches and pains. She set a wooden bowl in front of him. In it was light brown soup, no meat only vegetables. It didn't matter since he hadn't eaten since he got here. So he grabbed the bowl with his mouth and gulps it down spilling some on the sides. For the first time he loved vegetables. After he was done the zebra looked at him oddly. "My you are hungry," she said in shock. "If you are thinking of leaving, a unicorn is wanting to speak with you. Oh she's already here," she said right as Twilight walked in.

"Hi Zecora," Twilight greeted and walked to Neutral and looked at the mess he made, "My you were hungry," she said chuckling.

He quickly realized this and wiped it off. She began to speak in a generous tone, "I wasn't expecting you here Neutral but I wanted to ask you a favor." Her tone became upsetting, "Will you come back to Ponyville?" Another reason to leave; questions that will lead to his secret. "Rainbow Dash wants you to come back. She misses you," she continued.

He stood up and went toward the door and stopped before saying, "Listen I don't know how to thank you. I'm just a stranger and you trust me like we been friends for awhile. I don't want to get in the way more than I am now," he turn his head to Zecora, "Thanks for the food Zecora," And so he left and flew off out of the forest way up the skies.


	4. Chapter 4 Delivering Hope

_**Author's note: The story get's kinda boring here but explains the mane reason he sticks out. Also this is based off my work place. Except the delivery part.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Delivering Hope**

He flew out of Ponyville and decided to walk to conserve energy in his wings. As he was walking he seen a pair of colts wearing vests with many pockets, trying to fix a broken wheel; they argued about who forgot to bring the extra wheel.

"Excuse me," Neutral said interrupting them and both of them glared. "I think I can help you two out."

A colt who stared at him had blue fur, his eyes were green, and had black medium length mane; the mark on his flank was a wrench.

The other colt who was too preoccupied with the wheel, his fur was light tan, his eyes were black, and his mane was short and dark yellow; the mark on his flank is a bunch of gears.

The colt who stared him in doubt finally spoke in a lazy tone, "How?"

"Got a rope?" Neutral said in confidence.

They tied the rope to Neutral and tied it on the front of the missing wheel, "It's just a small theory but if it's not too heavy I can lift it enough to move properly," Neutral explained to the lost colts. "Get to the front and I'll help you," he continued.

They both got to the front and started pulling; at the same time Neutral lifted the front cart and in his amazement it was working. They traveled many miles and to what looks like a city, every light was on since it was getting dark out. They stopped by an open lot and Neutral landed; he was exhausted from traveling.

One colt was chatting with a client while the other unloading some furniture. Neutral decided to help the other colt who was unloading. "Whoa hey you've done enough. You lifted this thing from Ponyville to well here. Listen you proved yourself you want to work but I don't want to attend to your funeral. Also what's your name?" He asked.

"It's Neutral Dash. Plus I was hoping to follow you to find a job for myself," he said still panting.

"The names Fore Word and that's Lock Mace," the tan colt said. "Listen I need to get this stuff out and we'll talk," Fore Word continued and was in a hurry.

Neutral waited on a bench where he saw passing ponies of all kinds pass him by taking a glimpse of him and giving odd looks. Both the colts walked up to him; Lock Mace held up a hoof, "You're free to work with us if you don't mind?" He said giving out a smile.

Neutral was surprised about the offer and since he hadn't eaten since this afternoon he might as well take the offer. He shook his hoof, "Thank you Lock," he said smiling uncontrollably.

They celebrated their new recruit with dinner and a place to stay. Neutral of course didn't want be in the way but they didn't want to hear it. They threaten him if he doesn't do it he gets fired; so the best thing he did was to except their generosity.

They offered him a room to a hotel but he said no and rather sleep on the clouds like he always dreamed of doing.

The next day Neutral woke up by the rising sun and decided to wake up and meet them by the wagon. He decided to sleep in the wagon until they arrived. Before he did he found an extra black vest with pockets in it; he figured since he was working for them he might as well dress properly until they get there.

Two hours later he heard yelling and immediately awoke by Fore Word who was laughing at him, "That wasn't funny," Neutral said tired and annoyed.

Fore Word stopped laughing, "Hey listen we're going for breakfast before we work. He said we need to eat before we go and deliver anything else. He doesn't want to be reliable for any of us," he explained.

They soon went to an outside café; they sat around a circular table and looked at the menu. Neutral however had to make the same excuse from last night on what he wanted. A waiter soon approached them, of course a unicorn levitating a notepad and pen. "What can I get for you gentlecolt's?" The waiter asked.

Fore Word said, "Radish cheese and onion sandwich." A rather minty sandwich Neutral thought.

Lock Mace said, "I'll have a salad. No onions," he directed the last words to Fore Word.

"I'll have what he's having," Neutral directed to Lock Mace.

The waiter wrote everything down and left. Lock Mace directed his view at Neutral, "You've done this last night and won't tell where you come from? Can you at least tell us why you don't have a cutie mark?" He asked.

Neutral stood there a moment and realized a cutie mark was the mark everypony has and that made him stand out even more. "I don't know," that's all he could say from that question.

Fore Word began to ask, "You never found your talent? Is this why you're not telling us anything?"

Then it hit him, he's been walking around with no cutie mark. He mentioned a talent of some sort meaning what your good at. In order to blend in more he needed to find what he's good at and quick. He gave a believable smile to them, "Alright you caught me I have no cutie mark."

Lock Mace chuckled at his answer, "Now we're getting somewhere. Once we're done eating we need to deliver something over by Ponyville." Neutral knew the ponies who met him will be there and wanted to talk to him. "We're lucky to bump into you because we somepony to fly up to Cloudsdale." Neutral nodded in agreement not daring to question him.


	5. Chapter 5 Detour through Ponyville

_**Author's note: I kinda thought I throw in two mane characters. One for the background and one for the story.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Detour through Ponyville**

As the three colts make their way to Cloudsdale Neutral tried some tricks while flying. He manages to do several barrel rolls before getting dizzy. They soon reached a collapsed bridge over a running river leading to Cloudsdale.

"Well looks like we'll need to go through Ponyville. There's no way we can cross it," Lock Mace said in disappointment.

Even though Neutral didn't like the idea of going through Ponyville without crossing the ponies who knew him; but he needed the job and didn't want to lose it.

At last they made it to Ponyville and Neutral decided to stay grounded until they left the town. However Fore Word wanted a small snack; they stopped the wagon and unhooked themselves from it and went to an apple stand. Neutral hid behind the wagon where he couldn't be seen easily.

"Hi snoopy!" A loud cheery voice announced behind him. He was startled and his wings also lifted in fright. He turned around and a pink furred skin pony stared at him with her light blue eyes. He could've sworn her bright pink curly mane and tail had curls in the curls. Her cutie mark had three balloons. "I'm sure I don't remember a pony like you," she said talking like the world was going to blow up any minute. She begins to bounce up and down nonstop, "Oh I know, I should throw you a party with cake, ice-cream, punch, streamers, and cake. Wait did I say cake, nope I didn't and cake!" She was now in her own little world spouting every single detail in a party. Neutral joined the other two at the apple stand.

"How much is an apple?" Neutral asked the orange pony. She wore a cowboy hat and had her blonde mane and tail tied up in a pony tail. She had freckles on her face; her eyes were green and her cutie mark was more apples.

She answered that question with a farmer accent, "One bit good sir," she said. Neutral took out a coin well known as a bit from working and put it on the table. "Much appreciated partner," she said kindly.

He picked up the apple and headed over to the wagon and took a bite out of it, it tasted better than any sugary snack he ever had and practically ate it whole. He could still hear the pink pony name off a dozen more party stuff before she realized he was on the other side of the wagon. "Would you like that huh huh huh?" She asked like he heard all that stuff. "What's your name?" She asked again.

"Why?" He questioned her.

"Well how else will I write your name down on the banner?" She explained.

Neutral put a hoof on his face, "Listen I hate parties. Especially if it's for me," he explained.

The pink pony was in major shock, "You hate parties? Well I think Pinkie Pie can fix this party hating messed up noggin of yours just you wait. Stop by Ponyville when you get the chance, bye!" She said all in one breath and bounced off.

"What did she mean," Neutral said to himself.

Fore Word came next to Neutral, "She's defiantly a party pony, looks like we're gonna have plans tonight," said smiling.

Neutral was worried but can only agree out of fear, "Yeah sure." They soon walked off to Cloudsdale to deliver the package.

Back where Rainbow Dash was left off. A pink mane pony with vanilla fur skin walked upstairs to her room carrying a bowl of soup. Her eyes were a blue green color and her cutie mark was butterflies. "Rainbow Dash I brought you soup," she asked in an innocent voice. Rainbow Dash looking out the window with her head on the bottom of her window. It looks like she's been crying for hours and hasn't gotten any sleep. Her mane was a mess and her wings were still weak to lift.

"Fluttershy. Thanks," Rainbow Dash replied.

Fluttershy set the bowl down and went next to her, "Please Rainbow. I hate to see you like this," she said worried.

Rainbow Dash just turned her head away from her. A sudden knock was heard from outside; Fluttershy went to check it out but her room door slammed open revealing Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy shrieked in fear. "Why didn't you wait?" She said still catching her breath.

Pinkie Pie began to bounce, "I couldn't wait because this one pony said he hated parties but I told him I will throw him something even more wonderful and exciting. I need your help Fluttershy," she said in one breath.

"Why do you need my help?" She asked.

Pinkie stopped bouncing and gave a wide smile, "We're throwing him super duper surprise party and need everyponies help to do it!" She said yelling.

Rainbow Dash finally turns around and asks, "Who is it?"

Pinkie thought for a moment and said, "Well he had no cutie mark, he's was grey, and sounded a bit down, oh and his mane looked like Zecora's only wavier," she said.

Rainbow Dash attitude change, "Wait Neutral is here!" She said in concern.

"Just come to the party and find out Dashie," Pinkie Pie said.


	6. Chapter 6 Meaning of Trust

_**Author's note: You know who that is in the beginning. Anyways thought I might give Rainbow Dash something to cry about beside's herself.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Meaning of trust**

"No listen I'm here to deliver this watch thing," Neutral explained to the blonde mane pony; bubbles on as her cutie mark and grey fur skin with yellow eyes. Neutral wore saddle bags full of items to be delivered.

She spoke like a high school girl, "So you came here to show me the time to deliver a package? I deliver mail so you want me to go where again?" She said in such confusion.

Neutral slammed his hoof into his face, "Listen to me! Are you listening and not looking at a flying bird like you are doing right now," he tried explaining to the blonde pony who's looking at a passing bird. "See that post office over there," he said pointing at a partly cloud covered building. "I'm supposed to hand this to you, not tell you the time. Now take the watch and walk up to the desk and hand them the watch," he said as slow and descriptive as possible for pony ears.

The blonde pony took the watch and repeat what he said, "I take it to the post office, to the desk, and give them the watch, and come back out here?" she said while looking at him.

Neutral flustered and suppressed his will to slap her, "Yeah sure do it please!"

As the blonde mane pony entered the building he went to deliver the last package to a coliseum like building. He entered but was stopped by two colts, "No entry," one of them said.

"I'm here to see," as he spoke held up a paper proving his entry.

"Sorry we thought you were a fan," one said moving aside.

He stepped inside and seen a whole mess of trophies in glass cases; they had everyponies name in it. "Hey who let you in?" A female voice announced from behind him. He turned around and saw a yellow pony with fire like mane and orange eyes. She had wings of course and a lightning bolt over a fire as a cutie mark. "Did you sneak in?"

Neutral looked at her with the same look as always, "Actually no I'm here to deliver this to Spitfire," he explained taking out a blue uniform.

"Oh I'm Spitfire," she said as she took her blue uniform from him. He studied him for a moment, "I'm guessing you not a fan," she asked.

Neutral raised a brow, "Who are you and why should I be a fan?" He said questioning her.

"For a pony who has wings you don't get out much? I'm the Captain of the Wonder bolts," she said explaining to him. "Anyways if you're interested we're recruiting in two days. If you would want we would like to see what everpony has to show to join us," she explained to the bored colt.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not much of a team player and besides I think some other pony might have what it takes to join you. Ever heard of Rainbow Dash? He explained and asked.

"Yeah she made that Sonic Rainboom of hers. If you see her again tell her we have open spots," she said giving him a wink. "Anyways I gotta head out, the team needs me after all," she said while walking away.

As Neutral made his way to the other two colts they were playing tic-tac-toe four dozen times. It was getting dark and made their way to Ponyville. "Hey Lock I think I'll turn in for tonight," Neutral said climbing in the back of the concealed wagon.

Lock Mace while still pulling the wagon replied, "The sun is just setting," he said in confusion.

As they made their way to the center of the town a loud sound came from all directions, "Surprise!" As everypony came out of every directions and two Pegasus mares held a banner saying, "Surprise Neutral Dash." The other two colts looked confused.

Pinkie Pie walked up to them asking, "Where is he?"

Twilight replied saying, "Are you sure this is the right wagon? Cause we said surprise to four other wagons!" She said frustrated.

Pinkie Pie replied, "Well at least they were surprised silly."

Rainbow Dash walked up to the two cults, "I know he's in there." She said angrily. She went to the back of the wagon and opened it up and he wasn't in there; only a bottom hatch was open. She turned around and saw him flying off away from her. She chased after him and soon pinned his body and they both fell on a cloud. She flipped him over yelling in his face, "Why are running from me! Why are avoiding me! What are you hiding?"

He looked at her and looked away, "I can't tell you that."

"Listen. Tell me. Why can't get you out of my head," she said looking away.

Neutral may have an answer for that, "Opposites attracted," he replied. Rainbow Dash turned her head to him. "Opposites attract. Meaning I'm a colt and you're a mare. All the colors of the rainbow have a positive. Mine however are negative," he explained to the confused rainbow pony.

"I don't understand why you left me," she asked.

"Too many questions," He replied.

Rainbow Dash confusion to a smile and then a laughter, "You could've said something this whole time. I would understand," she said while laughing. "Listen Neutral Pinkie threw you a party and yes she said you hated parties. But can at least pretend to enjoy for her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Neutral Dash took a deep breath and out, "Fine. If it took that long for her to do it." Rainbow Dash jumped and cheered. "By the way Rainbow. Would you like to join me in the Wonder bolts recruit tournament? Spitfire gave me the details and wanted you to enter," He mentioned.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widen and thought of how thoughtful he was to think of her. "You met Spitfire. She told you the details. She wanted me to-," Rainbow Dash almost fainted before realizing her pride. "We'll start practicing tomorrow," she said aloud.


	7. Chapter 7 Sonic Ultiboom

_**Author's note: Title says it all. And the ending kind of has a big mess of things.**_

**Chapter 7**

**Sonic Ultiboom**

"Welcome mares and colts as we see the performance these Pegasus will show. As they perform Team Captain Spitfire and her wingcolt Soarin will be judging for today's contestants. Let's not forget Princess Celestia will be watching as one of these ponies has what it takes. Remember to play fair and have fun." The announcer spoke over the microphone.

"Did he say one?" Rainbow Dash panicked.

"You're worried about which one of us will win while I'm worried about the crowd!" Neutral panicked.

Spitfire walked near by the ponies that are competing, "One of you will have what it takes to be one of us. Don't worry about the crowd. Don't worry about your friends who stand by you. All you need to do is think of today and live tomorrow," she said going up and down the long line.

She stopped by Rainbow and Neutral Dash, "I thought you said you weren't coming? And hello again Rainbow Dash," she said.

Neutral scratched the back of his head, "She kind of made me," he replied.

Spitfire smiled, "Listen I'm not going to pick favors. I'm just here to see why you changed your mind," a bell rang announcing the start of the tournament. "Listen I have to go get ready for judging. See you out in the field," she said flying away.

"We're still doing our technique," Neutral said.

Rainbow Dash was worried, "But if they don't take us?"

Neutral turned around, "I guess it will only be you."

Rainbow Dash looked up at him and hugged him, "Thanks for being a good friend Neutral."

One pony after another showed what it took to be a Wonder bolt. The two Dash's quickly gave each other motivation before going out. Soon it was their turn to go.

They quickly flew to a cloud spinning around it as they went around a cloud, Neutral going clockwise on top and Rainbow going counter on the bottom. The cloud soon went into two; they both went through the two clouds going in and out each other's clouds. They went fast enough to mix each other's colors going from silver to gold. As their final act they flew up in the sky as high they can.

"You ready?" Rainbow Dash said as pumped as ever.

"Right," Neutral said determined as ever.

They flew down together as they faced each other going for another Sonic boom. As they flew down they started two spread apart but Neutral held on to Rainbow. She held on to him and both touch hooves for more velocity. They were in the brink of another Sonic boom until the after effect of the noise wasn't audible for three seconds. Once it made a loud boom and turned the sky a mix of silver and gold. The trail that followed them turned to gold and silver as they twisted toward the ground. Both landed on all four hooves Rainbow Dash turned gold as Neutral turned silver. The boom finally caught up and made a huge shock wave that almost blew away the crowd.

They both stood and watch at the after effect they did to the crowd. Nopony said a word and only watch as the two gold and silver ponies did nothing they seen before and had no idea what to do. Even the judges had their jaws opened.

Suddenly Celestia rose up and began to clap with her hooves on the ground. "Bravo, what an amazing performance," she said with such happiness. She got out of her stand and flew right toward the colored ponies. The other ponies would have gone by now all left. "You two certainly impressed me and from the looks of it the judge's. I think I know who wins this tournament," she said.

Neutral smiled and Rainbow giggled unlike a tomcolt. Everypony cheered for the new Wonder bolts.

They regained their original color back but something was different for Neutral. His flank had two toe nail sized moons facing outwards; ones gold and the other silver. He examines his new cutie mark for the first time.

"Neutral Dash is it? May I speak with you for a moment?" Celestia asked. They both flew far and high away from the tournament. "Rainbow Dash I don't want you to hear this," she said with a change in angry attitude.

"I'm sorry Princess but I need to stay with him," she said with a little fright in her.

She gave her a look of anger, "I'm not stopping you."


	8. Chapter 8 Acceptance

_**Author's note: As Celestia express's her rage Rainbow Dash show's her inner feelings.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Acceptance**

They both landed on a large cloud and she looked down at him with anger, "I know who you!" She said still in the voice, "Why do travel to a place with no war! Your kind has angered me and do not want war in this world!" Rainbow Dash looked at Neutral who didn't look scared but deep inside he was. "What are plans once you get here? Trust? Friendship? What are you here for?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rainbow Dash knew he didn't trust anypony. He didn't want friendship; she wanted to know as much as Celestia did. "I knew someone will know," he replied with a tear running down, "I didn't plan on coming here. It was unexpected. The main reason for coming here was-," He paused and said, "Was to escape those monsters. Humans make me sick every time I think of them." Rainbow Dash eyes widen as she heard the truth behind it. "When I came here I didn't want to stir trouble and tried to leave but passed out. I soon wondered off to a forest and met a zebra, she saw I was hungry and made me soup out of her free will. I helped two colts with wagon trouble and gave me a job. I remember Rainbow Dash telling me about the Wonder bolts and her dream of joining them." His tears turned to cries, "I just wanted to help and be left alone," he lost his words in his cries.

Celestia marched over to Neutral. She set her head around his neck. With a kinder voice she spoke soft, "I'm sorry. I had no idea they were that bad to you. I was being over protective." She lifted her head and smiled.

Neutral wipes his tears off and looks up to her. Rainbow Dash smiled at the moment, "I'm here for you Neutral," Rainbow Dash cut in. "I know now why you wanted to hide it and run away. Please Princess Celestia don't banish him," she pleaded.

Celestia chuckled, "I'm not planning on it. I was actually planning on letting him go."

Rainbow Dash flew over him and hugged him. Neutral ask, "I'm glad you keep this world safe, I should be thankful for an understanding ruler," he said with a smile.

Celestia put a hoof on him, "Thank you."

Soon after they met up with the Wonder bolts who were still in shock. Rainbow and Neutral flew down to Spitfire. Spitfire struggled with her words, "Rainbow Dash. Neutral Dash. I cannot believe my eyes. All my life flying never seen a performance such as that. I know I asked for one but-," she struggles more of her words, "You two are our main entrance for our tour," she said raising her shaking hoof, "Welcome to the team," she said slightly sweating.

They both took her hoof and shook it. "If you keep this up I'll start turning into your fan," she said blushing. Neutral turned away smiling and Rainbow fainted.

Neutral tried shaking her awake but was out cold. He picked her up on his back, "When are we leaving for practice or introductions?" He asked.

Spitfire replied, "Well we need you outfitted in uniforms and you do realize we have suites for our team," she explained.

"Can you lead me to hers," he asked.

"Sure anything for a team," she said.

She walked to their room; inside was a nice queen sized bed and a view of the sun. Neutral set down the unconscious Pegasus and left her to sleep. "What will you do now?" Spitfire asked.

Neutral replied with a smile, "The sun seems like its setting. I'll be watching from the clouds."

Spitfire gave a soft grin, "There's no shame sleeping together."

Neutral blushed, "I want to give her space."

Spitfire giggled, "Trust me she doesn't want space when she gives you those looks."

"What looks?" he asked in confusion.

"Figure it out," she said walking away.

Neutral lay on the cloud thinking of how much he changed everyponies lives since he got here. But still he can't help but think of Rainbow Dash; he doesn't know why he's attracted to her and vice versa. As the moon raised the cool air rolled in; he had second's thoughts going back but as stubborn as he was he toughens it out.

He closes his eyes trying to sleep through the cold, "Neutral Dash," a familiar voice called his name. He looked back and Rainbow Dash looks at him hovering in the air. "You don't have to sleep out here cause of me," she said.

"I don't want to interrupted-," Neutral said before getting cut off.

"You want bother me! You've been saying no to good help even when you were hungry! Twilight told me everything and said you don't need help. Those guys you were with even said you helped them without asking any bits. Listen to me, let me help you," She explained.

"I don't want any help," he argued.

She began to get annoyed by his stubbornness, "You're outside at night. You're on a cloud in the sky and its freezing. And you rather be out here then a warm bed," she roughly explained. He said nothing and looked away; he's starting to shiver from the cold. She landed on the cloud and hugged him, "Can you at least help me sleep? I'm not taking a no an answer," she said letting go and waiting for his answer.

Neutral took a deep breath and out, "Fine," he said.

Both off them went to their room and began to talk, "So what was it like at your world?" Rainbow asked.

"Well unlike here we had to travel in large metal machines called cars. It has rubber wheels, a metal body, and it's fueled by oil and gas that pollutes the air," he explained.

Rainbow was very focused in to what he said, "Why do you ride these cars if they pollute the air?" She questioned.

Neutral gave a quick sigh, "Because sometimes we need to get around without walking. And they are the main killer of both humans and animals; we however rarely stop to see if an animal is alright."

Rainbows eyes grew, "That's-. Can we talk about what it looks like?" She demanded.

"Well unlike the city I went to full of cobblestone. Ours is cement and asphalt; we build building as tall as clouds. But then it happened," he said in disappointment.

"What did?" She asked.

"9/11," he replied.

"What happened," she asked.

"September 11th 2001. I was young when this happen. The twin towers were destroyed by a terrorist country. They hijacked our passenger jets with innocents and slammed the jets into the building with other innocents inside it," Rainbow couldn't believe her ears and saw he was shaking in anger. "Later it fell with people still trapped inside. Some couldn't go down because of the flames and killed themselves by jumping out. But that's not all; the United States, the country I was born in, went to war."

Rainbow tried to gather all this violence up, "Why?"

"That's what I want to know. I don't understand why humans must hate or have wars with each other. The reason for war is either for land, oil, jealousy, or genocide," he said getting angrier.

"Genocide?" She asked still trying to absorb it all.

He looked up and said with uneasy breath, "Think of the ponies with no wings and horns." Rainbow nodded, "They're killed off because they're different."

Rainbow Dash's eye's open up and jumped on Neutral crying, "No not AppleJack and Pinkie Pie," she said crying into his chest.

"I'm glad this world has common sense and a protective ruler," Neutral added.

Rainbow looked up at him, "I'm glad you're not like them," she said hugging him.

Neutral looked to the side saying, "At least I opened my eyes and seen the world for it really is. Some humans aren't that bad, they just need to learn what is right and others took a wrong path and can never go back. I was human and kind of wish I have my fingers sometimes but I rather stay here then go back," he said proudly.

"Neutral," Rainbow Dash's voice was softer than ever.

"What is it?" Neutral looked down.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him and turned away letting go and moving back. "Sorry about that, I had to," she said with her voice back and embarrassed.

Neutral was surprised he's attracted to a pony and not a human; most of what he did since he got here was instincts, the flying, walking, and sexually attracted to a mare, he was a true pony. He thought this was true about what he said before; opposites attract, "Don't be," he said putting his hooves over her with his head on her shoulder. "It's getting late, enough with the stories. We need to go see your friends before we leave okay?" He said as Rainbow Dash smiled happily.


	9. Chapter 9 Night mares

_**Author's note: If you're wondering if they had sex or not I would put something that would hinted that. Also the last chapter was to scare her so don't go arguing about everything it's just a story.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Night mares**

Rainbow Dash and Neutral slept together in the same bed. It was the first Neutral slept in a bed and with a beautiful mare in his eyes, but Rainbow had nightmares from when Neutral talked about his world.

In her dream she saw Princess Celestia taking away all the ponies with no wings and unicorns; her royal guards forcing them to move faster while being chained up together. Somehow she couldn't fly so she ran to her friends over by the barn. The whole ranch was on fire; her friend was being stomped to death by the royal guards. She yelled out, "Applejack!" but all she could do was watch; she couldn't move or nothing. The rest of Applejacks family, her grandma was killed, her older brother was tied and whipped, and her younger sister chained and pulled out like the others. Her dream suddenly changed to Pinkie Pie, the guards took chains to her neck and flew up with Pinkie Pie being hung in mid air. Once she's gone they dropped her body and left her there; Rainbow Dash walked up to her and Pinkie Pie's eyes looked at Rainbow Dash's movement. "Pinkie Pie are you really-," she tried to say it but can't.

"We had fun when I flew with them. It felt like I just popped," Pinkie Pie suddenly said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes after what she said. Princess Celestia walked beside Rainbow Dash, "Look at what we're doing to Equestria. Finally we're getting rid of these weak ponies," she said with an evil smirk.

Rainbow Dash was scared to death, "They did nothing to you though?"

Celestia backed hoofed her, "The non believers won't be sent to the moon like my sister; no they shall be sent to the sun," she smiled as big as she can and Rainbow Dash was launched into the sun. She then heading into a whirl wind where she was surround by a flash of black and white.

A familiar voice began speaking out of nowhere, "This is why I left my world," Rainbow tries to locate the sound in the whirl wind. "Because we are different," a demonic pony came out from the whirl wind and went straight to her.

She woke up yelling and looking around the hotel suite and right by her was the once sleeping Neutral have been woken by Rainbow, "Rainbow what's wrong?" He asked.

She hugged Neutral crying, "Applejack and her family, Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, sun, and-," she briefly said crying harder. "Neutral," she trying to hold her cries back.

"Yes what is?" He said wanting to help her.

"Take me to Applejacks," she demanded.

Neutral looked outside and the sun just now rose, "If you think these nightmares will stop will go and see her," he said as her eye lit up to his kindness.

The two flyers flew across the early morning to Applejacks ranch; surprisingly she was up and picking apples. Rainbow flew toward her knocking them to the ground with her hugging her tightly, "What in tarnation is your problem Rainbow Dash?" She said confused.

"Applejack I'm so glad you're still here!" She said still hugging her.

Applejack looked surprised, "Of course sugar cube. What here happened?" Rainbow Dash let go and Applejack just noticed the near invisible Neutral Dash in the shadows, "What are ya staring at. Wait didn't you and Rainbow Dash did that blast?" She questioned him.

Neutral dug his hoof in the ground and looked up, "Yes why do you want to know?"

"It blew away half of Ponyville away. Even mah apples," she said surprisingly, "Not literally but almost."

Rainbow Dash blush what she's going to say, "Listen Applejack don't get mad but me and Neutral are-; well we kind of," she struggled with her words.

"You are going out aren't ya? Why should I be mad? I'm happy for ya Rainbow but I'm watching this fellor here," she said turning her head to Neutral.

"He's cool really; he's just a bit quiet. Pinkie Pie I forgot about her!" She said and flew off.

"Neutral come'ere for a moment," Applejack called out as he walked to her. "If you do anything to hurt Rainbow Dash I'll make your life turn upside down. Got it?" Applejack snapped at him.

"Um sure. I need to catch up to Rainbow," he said and followed her.

"Pinkie Pie wake up!" Rainbow Dash said banging on the second story window of the bakery.

Pinkie Pie opened the window of her room. Her eyes had heavy dark circles under them and a small toothless alligator by her side. "What's wrong?" She said half awake.

"I just want to make sure you weren't hung up or nothing," she said both relieved and disappointed.

"I'm busy making dreams, what's so important that couldn't wait tomorrow. You know this is what happens when I party too much," she said about to fall asleep. Neutral just now flew in to see the conversation.

"Well me and my close friend are going to leave with the Wonder bolts and hoping you could throw a good bye party for us," Rainbow Dash cleverly grinned.

The sleepy pony suddenly turn to a hyperactive one, "Yay you actually did it Rainbow Dash you did it! How?" She asked.

"Did you feel that boom yesterday?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Oh my yes I felt alright it. It was all like boom and then it was like a huge mondo fan blew over us it was crazy!" Pinkie Pie said in awe.

"I'll tell you when you get the party started okay?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay," they both left her and headed up to their suite, "I can't sleep now. I'll go make cupcakes," Pinkie Pie said humming away.

"Hey Neutral," said Rainbow.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Thanks for helping me," she said smiling.

"No problem," he said giving a small grin.

"Hey try to smile every now and then alright. Don't be such a downer," she said giving a wink.

"I'll try," he said giving a small grin.

"Hey don't make me beat you until you smile," she smiled.

The next day at Ponyville where the Dash's flew to Twilights place. "Parties aren't your thing but please just pretend to have," Rainbow said.

They walked in and everypony said surprised to them; a banner above everypony was hung and said congratulations "Rainbow and Neutral."

Rainbow was happy but Neutral was shy. Twilight walked up to both of them, "Congratulations you two on making it to the Wonder bolts," she said. Rainbow was just excited everypony wanted to know how she did it and began to brag. Twilight looked at Neutral who backed up into a wall trying to hide himself, "Neutral what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't like attention," he said as his voice was shaky.

"I'll get somepony to that might help with that problem," she said and went into the crowd. Moments later Twilight came back with a pink mane pony Fluttershy. "This is Fluttershy," she said as Fluttershy smiled.

"Hi Neutral Dash," she spoke soft. Twilight soon left them.

"Hi Fluttershy, um what's up?" He said trying to start a conversation.

"Twilight said you needed help and I certainly would help a friend," she said with a smile.

"What's to help?" He questioned her.

Fluttershy had turned her head back and forth, "Well it looks like you're in trouble and others are questioning you." She explained and Neutral saw some ponies giving eye contact to him. "Nopony is going to judge you I promise," she smiled softly.

Neutral growled and breathed in and out, "Fine I guess I'll join the party."

"Besides the other ponies wants to talk to you about the place once lived," she added.

"Who told you that?" He quickly turned to her.

"Rainbow said you lived a very long way from home and told me all the things that happened over there. I know why some hide things and should be left hidden," she looked down sadden.

"How much has she told you," he demanded.

"She said you were in some sort of war because of another country stole all your planes and used them too break the towers. Why would ponies do that to each other?" She explained as Neutral was relieved.

He thought about how these ponies minds were too innocent for his world and thought he should talk about the other things beside the bad ones. "Don't worry about it," Fluttershy looked up at the smiling pony, "It's all in the past now."


	10. Chapter 10 The dream of peace

_**Authors note: Describes the life of their story.**_

**Chapter 10**

**The dream of peace**

Neutral and Rainbow joined the Wonder bolts; they were top of the charts. They found themselves being icons for front page magazines and ads. They also found themselves being idolized by their own team. Entering in their late twenties Neutral popped the question to Rainbow and she said yes. They soon had a wedding above the clouds of Cantorlot; all her friends went to see them and congratulate them.

They soon had two fillies Pegasus, Neon and Silver Crack. Neon had a bright blue mane and tail, his fur skin was bright rainbow colored and the eyes were bright green. Silver Crack had a white mane and tail, her fur skin was grey but had big black crack line from her right face to her left wing; her eyes were magenta. Rainbow taught them how to fly and took them to Cloudsdale to be taught more. Rainbow and Neutral juggled their responsibilities and the team; soon years later at their age of thirty five a stunt went wrong and Neutral knocked out and headed straight into the ocean. None of the Pegasus could swim and couldn't save him. Rainbow Dash wasn't herself after that and decided to quit and live in Ponyville for the rest of her life.

As Neutral began to see the light but saw that in was a room light; he was lying on a hard iron bed; a glass kept him from escaping. "How was your trip?" a voice said. He looked over and saw the psychologists that burned him on fire, "You found what you like yes," he said kindly and opened the glass cage.

Neutral soon stood up and noticed he was human again, "I thought this was forever?" He questioned him. "Bring me back!" He yelled at him.

The psychologists looked down and shook his head, "Sorry one trip only."

"What happen to the fire then? I thought I died and ended up in Equestria!" He yelled at him.

"A side effect. You might have fallen from the sky and caught on fire from the atmosphere," he explained.

"Why did it feel like fifthteen years then?" Neutral asked.

"It was a dream," he replied.

"It felt real though," he said

"It's supposed to. Do you still remember the real world?" psychologists said.

"Yes," he replied.

"What did you learn?"

"I learned I need to find myself and do what is right to make this world a better place. Our world needs to chill the heck up and learn to love and tolerate everpony-, everyone and trust each other. The ruler I met in my head never even had wars and was over protective of her um people I should say." He explained proudly.

"Sound's like you would become a great president Mr. Hook," he replied with a smile.

"I don't want to lead problems," he rolled his eyes.

"Lead a group to show this love and tolerance to the world. Trust me I would follow," the psychologists explained.

The two shook hands and he left while the psychologists smiled speaking to himself, "My jobs done for him. He had a better life there then I did; still miss Zecora though," he said closing the door.

_**Final note: Didn't see that coming did ya? I think I should do a "What-if" sequel to all this you know, keep it interesting.**_


	11. What If

_**Author's note: What if Twilight used a spell that will send Rainbow to his world?**_

**What-If**

**Rainbow Dash in his world**

A funeral for Neutral was held and everypony who knew of him where there attending. Most were dressed in black and Rainbow and her older children attended. Twilight however wasn't sad but rather anxious, "Rainbow. I have to tell you something, please come with me," she quietly said. Rainbow just stared into Neutrals grave with no tears. It was like the world ended for her. Twilight went up to Neon and Silver Crack; they were eighteen. "Can you bring your mother over to Canterlot. I must to speak with her," they both nodded and waited by Rainbow to comfort her.

Night rose and Rainbow still stood by his grave, "Mom!" Both her children said smiling.

Rainbow stood there like a statue ignoring them. Silver Crack began to speak, "Mom forget Dad and listen to us!" She said with a rude attitude. Rainbow still stood.

Neon began to speak, "Well listen dad isn't you know? He's well; that Twilight chick told us he's still kicking it," he said with a self centered attitude.

Rainbow quickly turned her head to them and snapped, "I didn't raise you two to act like selfish brats!" She yelled loud enough to echo.

Silver Crack flew up in her face and snapped back at her, "Our dad is dead and there's nothing we or you can do about! So shut up and get over to Twilight's now!" She screamed as loud as Rainbow.

Rainbow looked over to Neon who had a dope looking face, "We well she's not yelling at you for nothing," he said all laid back.

Soon they all went to Twilights home in the library at Canterlot. Twilight sitting on a big soft chair and had fallen asleep. Silver Crack went behind chair and kicked it over; Neon went over to her, "When you're expecting guest hey you'd have to expect that," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Twilight shook her head and got up out of it, "Sorry Rainbow Dash but this is very important; I found out Neutral isn't really gone," she said smiling.

"But I saw him being buried in the grave," she said in confusion.

Twilight nodded her head and smiled, "Yes that is him but I'm guessing he told you that he was in another world perhaps?" The two older children looked at each other in confusion. "I've learned by Princess Celestia he's very well much alive and I've got a spell for that. But there's only one problem," she said in disappointment and turned around to the overly large window of the library. "You can't go back to this world ever," she said as she turned around.

Rainbow Dash smiled but turned to sadness, "I can't leave my fillies alone they need me," she said smiling to her children.

"Forget us!" Silver Crack said angrily. "Dad told us we need to do what is right! We'll be fine on our own. I can live on my own, I can fix up houses so I can build myself one and Neon," she explained and turned her head to Neon.

He turned his head to her and smiled, "Sup?"

"And he'll just smooth his way in; but listen you need him and I swear he needs you too! Dad told me this; face your fears and think of others not just yourself," she said scolding at her.

Rainbow was silent and thought hard and finally she lowered her head, "I'll do it."

"Rainbow are you sure about this?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I need him back I don't care what happens when I'm there. The place there is dangerous but I still need him in my life," Rainbow said proudly.

"Okay let's start," her horn glowed wildly and Rainbow flew in the air without her wings. She spun wildly in the air.

"We love you mom," they said.

She warped through a pinkish tunnel and her body change dramatically. Her wings are gone, her light blue skin fur turned to peach colored skin. She had arms, legs and fingers; she still had her cutie mark on her hip but her tail was gone and her mane has gone to a rainbow colored hair on her head only, her hair touch over her shoulders. Her eye color stayed the same.

She landed on a hard concrete floor in a closed garage naked. She looked around and saw a small motorcycle. She had to get used to walking and looked at herself in the mirrors of the motorcycle. She looked at her face examining it, it appears she's seventeen. She then examines her body and notices her C size breasts, she then examines her lower body and back; she had no wings or tail but her cutie mark was still present.

She tried to find a way out of this prison she thought. She used her fingers to try and lift the garage but heard a loud mechanical roar and backed away from it. She saw a door behind and tried pushing it open but a metal knob kept it open. It took her awhile for her to figure it out but manage to open it and stepped inside. A home of a middle class person would live like; a clothing washer and dryer were present and she tapped the glass of it. Next was the kitchen and saw many little cabinets and she got curious. She opened the snack cabinet and saw many treats; she had thought this was a restaurant. She opens the knife draw and quickly closed it. She opened the fridge and saw a lot of meat and veggies and thought this person hunted animals. She went on to the rec room and saw a large TV and couches in front of it; she had no clue what this was. She went in a small hall way with four rooms in it. She went to the right and first thing she saw was a bath and next a toilet which she thought was to wash your face in. A shower on her very right which she had no idea what it was. She walked into the next room and saw a big bed with and a dresser with a mirror on it.

She suddenly heard noises coming from the garage and quickly went in the closet of the bedroom. She heard someone run to another room she had yet to go in. A click went off and her soft footsteps and open doors, suddenly it became closer and closer as the creeks in the floor came closer and closer. She held her breath and saw a clothed figure holding a shiny object in his hand. The sliding door slammed open and aimed the object at her.

"What are you doing here woman and where are your clothes?" He demanded.

She crouched trying to conceal herself, "I thought Neutral was here," she said in a feared voice.

He lowered the object down, "Rainbow Dash?" He said in confusion.

"How do you know me?" She said looking at him with less fear.

"I crashed in the library. I'm Neutral," he said throwing the object on the bed.

"You're Neutral? Show me your cutie mark," she demanded.

He undid his belt to loosen it and saw he still had his cutie mark. She wobbled her way up and threw herself on him, "I missed Neutral."

He walked her over the bed and saw he was angry with her, "I didn't want you here," Rainbow was confused. "Go back Rainbow Dash!" He snapped at her.

Rainbow looked down and fiddled with her new fingers, "One way trip Neutral," she saw he was shocked.

"What have you done? I told you all the cruel things about this world is so you don't follow me here. You stupid girl!" He yelled at her. "What do I do with you now? You know nothing about this world, now you have to learn the hard way." He said angrily.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," she smiled at him. "Can you teach me?"

"Rainbow you do not understand. When I went to your world it was easy for me to learn but here you can't trust anybody," he said in frustration. "Outside these doors is a dangerous world full of dangerous people will hurt you for the heck of it. There are laws here and people usually break them," he explained.

"Can't you fix the laws?" Rainbow said in confusion.

"I wish. Once you break a law you either get fined or arrested. Police are here to enforce it but not all the time," he said.

Rainbow said in confusion, "Police are guards here and why not all the time?"

"First the police are here to protect us if there's trouble or we are trouble. Second corrupt police officers are the one's doing the crime. Sometime's that doesn't work out for them," he closed his eyes.

"Do they die if they do? I mean were good right?" She asked.

"No they go to court and see if their guilty or not," he explained.

"Guilty means they die?"

"No it means they are charged for a crime and whatever their charged with they have to either sit in prison or pay a massive fine."

Rainbow scooted over to the window and a tractor passed by. She quickly ducked behind the window, "What was that!" She yelled in fright.

He smiled at her reaction, "That was a tractor, used to pick crops."

"It's so big," she peeked outside.

He noticed her rather round rear facing toward him, "Rainbow I think the first you need to learn is clothes," he said looking away blushing.

"Is it cold outside? It's looks hot out," she protested.

"It's one of the laws Rainbow. You need to wear clothes in public," he explained. "I might have some clothes that will fit you until we can get you some," he offered.

"This blows. It's like Rarity is forcing this," she said sulking.

Neutral found her some clothes to wear from his own clothes. She wore some baggy blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and socks for her. She had to wear his belt because she was going commando and wore his old black shoes. "This looks stupid I liked it better without clothes," she argued.

"Sorry Rainbow that's the law. I want to show you around my town okay?" He asked.

"Sure okay," her voice cracked.

They went to the garage and the door was open. He saw a white convertible, he went around the tight space trying to open the door for her, "Step in Rainbow," he said as she did cautiously.

He went to the other side and entered. He put the keys in and started the car; it made Rainbow jump and hit her head on the top, "It's alive?" She yelled.

Neutral chuckled, "Hope it is otherwise we can't go anywhere," he said as he put it in gear and put the top down and started moving. Rainbow looked around and saw the whole neighborhood and watched another passing car.

Neutral stopped at a stop sign, "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Can't you read? It says stop meaning if you pass it you might get rammed. You have to look both ways," he briefly described and moved forward.

Going down a long road someone passed them and made Rainbow confused and competitive.

"He wants to race you!" She said with a smile.

"He's in a hurry to go somewhere. And beside's the speed limit is 55," he explained.

"There's a speed limit? Why!" She argued.

"So no pony I mean no one gets hurt. This car if not handled right will hurt someone or the one controlling it," he explained.

"Good to know," she said as she looked at the window. She decided stick her out like a dog.

"Get in here dummy you look like a dog," he smiled.

"No wings, what's your excuse?" She asked.

"Running," he replied.

"Figures," she mentioned.

They finally got to the town like city and cars were all over and this made Rainbow nervous. "Neutral is this a good idea?" She said.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Too many, cars," She said.

Neutral shook his head followed the road rules, "Worry about the view not my driving."

As Neutral drove around she looked at all the different buildings like gas stations, restaurants, car lots, fast foods, and super stores. She never saw anything like this in her world before. "You hungry?" Neutral asked.

Rainbow nodded as her view was all over the town. They pulled into a fast food restaurant and he told her to sit down at a seat. She took a seat far away from everyone else. She heard child screams, she ran up and down the aisle and stop by Rainbow in curiosity. She was about one year old and smiling at her. She held her hand at Rainbow trying to touch her but Rainbow scooted over trying to flee the little girl. She got up on the bench seat and hugged Rainbow; this reminded her of when she had children and gave out a tear. The mother of the little girl grabbed a hold of her child, "I'm sorry about my daughter she gets out of hand," she said and left with the child. This left Rainbow missing her children.

Neutral came back with the food, "What happen?" He said in concern.

"Memories I guess," she said smiling.

Neutral gave her a small hamburger, "Here is yours."

She unwrapped it and said in disgusted, "You eat meat?"

"We eat both meat and veggies. Us humans need it for protein and strong muscles," he said while biting out of his burger.

She had to trust him on this and bit tiny piece off of it and loved it. She practically ate the whole thing in one bite. "That was awesome," she said wiping her mouth.

"I got you lemonade to. Hope you didn't mind," he said giving the medium size drink to her.

She drank it and was better than the one she used to drink, this had sugar in it. "This is also awesome," she said again.

"Want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"Is that a group?" She asked.

"It's picture show basically," he replied.

"Sounds boring," she replied.

"It's not but depends," he said.

They soon headed out to the movies with Rainbow sticking out her head out the window. They soon arrived and saw a large building. Neutral looked at a specific red car, "Is that Levi's car?" He said to himself.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

Neutral was looking a little nervous, "Um a friend of mine."

"You've been gone for fifthteen years and you remember everything here?" Rainbow questioned him.

He parked the car next to his friend's car, "All of it was like a dream really," he said opening the door for Rainbow. They entered the theatre and a nineteen year old man comes up to Neutral, "Hey Hook what are you doing here," he looks at Rainbow, "Who's this?" He asked him with a surprised look.

Rainbow looked at him in wonder, "My girlfriend. You jealous Levi? " Neutral said smiling.

"Naw man how would someone like this be with you? You're a fucking queer," he said laughing.

"Just because he's a queer does not mean he doesn't love me," she yelled at him.

Neutral quickly covered her mouth, "What the hell Hook?" Levi said in confusion.

He let go of her mouth, "She's not around here," he smiled.

"You know I'm just messing with you but where did you two meet?" Levi asked.

"We were," Neutral tried to think of an excuse.

"Bumped into each other when we were running," Rainbow came up with an excuse.

Levi shrugged his shoulders, "Alright that's cool I guess but why is your hair a rainbow color?"

"Born with it," she said in the most obvious answer.

"Hook, you too belong together, the creeper and the wierdy," he said laughing.

"What's playing?" Neutral asked.

"Final Destination 5," Levi replied.

"No thank you. Rainbow I have a better idea," he said angrily.

They went back to his house and turned on his gaming console. "What's this?" Rainbow asked.

"A gaming system. Lucky I have Netflix. I think you'll be interested in Avatar," he said browsing through the movies.

She went up to the TV and put her and on it, "How does this work exactly?"

"I can't explain how it works but I know how to work it," he replied looking through more movies.

She picked up a video game case from under the TV and opened it, "This is a picture book with one picture and a title?" She said rotating the disc inside.

Neutral took the case from her, "This isn't a game you want to play. Too much senseless violence but a good story to it," he set it back on the shelf.

"What's so bad about a small simple thing such as a game anyways? I mean a game is fun right?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a lot worse than you think but right now this movie will shed some light on how us humans should and shouldn't act," he said as the movie started.

They watched the movie while sitting on his bed and he could've sworn she never blinked once throughout the long movie. Once the movie was finish she blinked all at once. "How did they? What? How? I don't understand," she tried talking and couldn't get her words straight.

"Most of the stuff on the movie isn't real. It's mostly special effects," he put a word in.

"So how did they do it?" She asked again.

"I don't know Rainbow," he replied lazily.

His phone suddenly vibrates on the desk and made Rainbow jumped. He picked up the phone and answers, "Hello? Yeah? My friends here. Thanks," he set his phone down. "My parents coming back from Rockford," he said.

"Finally can meet your parents!" She said excited.

Neutral tried to gather his words, "I have to tell them where you come from or you may not sleep here."

Rainbow saw that he was sweating and she was nervous, "Can't we sleep together?"

Neutral grabbed his head trying to think, "No they're overly protective of me and besides we have an extra room to so hopefully we can have you," he said with a shaky voice and biting his lip.

Neutral's parents arrived were very happy to him with a girl but he had to tell the truth about her and them.

They sat down in the rec room on the two couches and began the talk. They didn't believe her or even him at first; but soon his father believed him because of the family business they held and trusted him. They happily greeted his wife from another dimension and gave her the extra room by his. Neutral taught her Tae-Kwon-Do in case anyone attacks her which she needed it. When she was waiting for Neutral to get out of college at night she ran around the canvas; some punks decided to rape her but a girl like her and been taught to fight they had to think twice. She wanted to run a marathon but running was a lot harder then she thought and only getting 7th place in it. Neutral however work as a welder with Rainbow traveling with him. They thought it out and wanted to get re-married and have kids again. Neutral and Rainbow settled in Arizona and Neutral got an easy job working in a car garage. She ran other tournaments that involve running and won many tournaments but didn't want to go into the Olympics; she like beating hundreds of other runners knowing she still the fastest. Times were tuff but soon found their kids have kids but soon they were growing old. Rainbow got sick with cancer and soon died with a smile on her face knowing full well she enjoyed her life with her love. Neutral felt sadden by his lost but at least he found his true love in an unexpected place and time.

Rainbow Dash woke up in her bed and saw her child Silver Crack next to her sleeping; she noticed she was a pony but her exact same age as when she left, "Silver," she moaned.

The sleeping pony woke up and smiled, "Mom how was your trip?"

"Neutral where is he?" She said getting up rubbing her head.

Silver happiness turned to sadness, "Dad's gone."

Rainbows tears flooded and smiled, "At least I get to see him one last time."

"Mom?" Silver asked.

"I need to see Twilight," she said with a determine look.

They finally got to the library and Rainbow quickly walked up to Twilight who was writing something, "Where's the notes for that spell?"

Twilight at the paper and looked up, "I'm making improvements to it so it will be easier to learn. Why do you want to know?"

"Tear it up," she said glaring at her.

"What? Why on Equestria would-," Twilight asked before being cutoff.

"It really is a dangerous world out there and I don't want to go back even if it's him," Rainbow said.

"Well even if you did you would be seeing your other self and will break the fabric of the universe," she explained.

Rainbow was shocked, "Good to know. Now trash it," she demanded.

"I heard you tried out the spell Rainbow Dash," Princess Celestia walked in with a smile, "It was cruel of me to use you."

Twilight was shocked, "I'm sorry Princess. I had no idea you were coming to watch?"

"It's quite alright Twilight, I knew you could handle it. I was going to talk to Rainbow Dash and her experience with Neutral and his world," she said still smiling.

"You were using me? And you knew I was missing him," Rainbow started to smile. "Thank you Princess Celestia."

"Now Rainbow Dash, I am quite curious about the world through your eyes," Celestia asked.

Rainbow looked back and saw Silver Crack tearing the note from Twilight and ripping it to little pieces. She smiled and looked up, "I like to talk in a quiet room and take my daughter with me," she said smiling as her daughter raced up to her side.

"Mom are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course your daughter can come. We'll walk to my private area. So tell me how it began?" The Princess asked while they walked.

"Well," Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

_**Final note: Before you ask, no it's not a dream. Also Reason why she exits the tunnel naked and hate's wearing cloths is because ponies usually don't wear cloths. Fun fact most of the stuff I've written was barely planned and written on sight. Also the stuff in the story is actually in my own home town. I'm not going to be writing another one but I have plans for a Left 4 Dead story. Until then thanks for reading.**_


End file.
